The Hulk (MMU film)
The Hulk (also known as simply Hulk.) is a fanfilm created by Max Carroll. The third entry into the Marvel Minimate Universe, the film explores the origins of Dr. Bruce Banner, a genius scientist with a troubled past, who is bombarded with high amounts of gamma radiation during a lab accident, causing him to transform into a massive, green-skinned monster whenever he gets angry, all while he pursued by the United States military. Plot In 1962, young scientist David Banner reintroduces the idea of creating super soldiers by introducing modified DNA sequences extracted from various animals to strengthen the human cellular response, making them effectively impervious to any weaponized agent, but General Thaddeus Ross denies him permission to use human subjects. Banner subsequently conducts the experiments on himself. 23 years later, after the birth of his son Bruce, he finds that his son may have inherited the effects and seeks a cure, but is stopped in the process. Bruce remembers nothing of the incident after a traumatic event, and has been raised by the Devonsons. 20 years later, Bruce is a geneticist working with his ex-girlfriend Betty Ross, within the New Mexico Institute of Mining and Technology on nano-med research. The pair hope to achieve instantaneous cell repair by using low level gamma radiation exposure to activate the nano-meds once they are introduced into a living organism. During routine maintenance of their appropriated Gamma-spectrometer, a circuit shorts and triggers the experiment's program sequence. Unable to prevent the machine from firing, Bruce throws himself in front of his colleague to shield him and is exposed to incredibly toxic levels of gamma radiation. Betty visits Bruce in the hospital and remarks that he should be dead, but Bruce claims that he feels great. Hours later, a new janitor at the lab claims that he is Bruce's biological father, of whom Bruce has no recollection. When under extreme stress, Bruce transforms into a massive, green-skinned beast, dubbed "the Hulk" by another nearby janitor, who destroys the laboratory, though he has no memory of the incident. General Ross suspects Bruce of collaborating with his father but then deduces Bruce has repressed memories. He orders Bruce to be put under house arrest. Through a phone call with his father, Bruce learns that the radiation unleashed something that was already in his DNA, and that David Banner plans to have Betty killed by his dogs, which now have similar powers to the Hulk (thanks to David mutating them with gamma radiation), and he is attacked by Major Glenn Talbot, leading to a transformation into the Hulk. The Hulk seriously injures Talbot before leaping to save Betty from the dogs. The Hulk kills David's dogs and changes back into Bruce before being captured by the military the next morning. Kept at a secret desert base, Bruce is kept under observation while Talbot intends to weaponize the Hulk's powers. David Banner tries to recreate Bruce's failed experiment, but instead of turning into another Hulk-like monster, he finds himself able to absorb any materials and energy he touches, and hands himself over to the military after telling Betty that he murdered his wife in front of the child Bruce. Bruce has a nightmare about the event which leads to a more powerful transformation of the Hulk. Talbot is killed in an explosion of his own making. The Hulk escapes the base and rampages his way across the desert to San Francisco, battling army forces sent after him. When Betty calms him into his human form, General Ross realizes that the Hulk cannot be controlled and that Bruce should be executed. At their mutual execution, David Banner tries to taunt his son into transforming into Hulk, but fails. He then decides to "go first" and bites an electrical cable absorbing all the electricity in San Francisco. The electricity hits Bruce, triggering his own transformation. A brutal fight ensues between David, now dubbing himself "Absorbing Man", and the Hulk, with David absorbing Hulk's energy during the fight. David finds that the Hulk's energy is too much for him to handle and he is killed by an army missile at the height of his weakness. Six months later, though Bruce is presumed dead, General Ross mentions apparent Hulk sightings and Betty admits her love for Bruce. In a South American jungle, Bruce has become a doctor and is approached by rebel militants who want to take medical supplies from the poor. Bruce's eyes turn green and a scream of the Hulk is heard. In a post-credits scene, an unidentified individual with an abnormally large head looks over news footage of the Hulk's rampage in San Fransisco and says that "It's time to get started" just as the screen cuts to black. Development Sequels Gallery Category:Movies Category:Hulk Category:Created by MaxGoji